A History Retold
by Van1
Summary: This story is of the history of a kid named Kunte and his adventures of being the greatest zoid pilot known on earth.Please read and please RR Thanks
1. The way I lived!

A History Retold  
By: Van1  
  
Chapter 1: The way I lived!  
  
Hello, my name is Kunte. I come from the Planet called Zi. I was 12 years old when this happened and I am about to tell you how I became the greatest zoid pilot known on the planet. This chapter tells you how I lived and when I first got my zoid so pay attention you might actually learn something! We begin now. When I was 12 years old me and my family lived somewhere in a town in the middle of the dessert. Our house was made of straw and mud. We slept on beds and had anything a normal house would have. In my family there lived me my mom and dad. I had two pain in the neck sisters one was off having a fun life as a zoid pilot... the other still at home loved to tick me off! I had an adult friend (my only friend) his name was Jack and he was a darned good zoid pilot. One day (which is where my story begins) my mom and dad had both died of the house burning down. I was off to live with Jack and my sister was off to live with my other sister. (Thank god for that!) It was sad at the funeral but I was a strong boy and didn't cry. After the funeral every day after was fine and dandy just me and Jack.  
Two years after the death of my parents. (I was 14 now.) Jack decided he was going to show me how to pilot a zoid and he even said if I did well he would get me a zoid of my own! So we went off to a large field of his where his Liger Zero was. The cockpit had opened and he got in. I just stood there and looked at it. He looked at me and said, "aren't you cumin'?" I said, "of course I am." And I got in as the cockpit was closing. I started thinking of my older sister and how she was a very talented zoid pilot. Jack had then looked at me and said, "Now put your hands on these here controls." I did as he said. "Now steer." I didn't know how good I was but I got the hang of it right off the bat. I felt good in that zoid. Now Jack had a grin on his face. "What you smiling at?" I asked. He said, "You're a good pilot, but can you use the weapons?" I responded, "I don't know show me the controls I could probably do it." Jack showed him what he needed to do to fire the under belly gun and how to aim it. A target had come out of no where. Jack said, "Break the following targets as you see on your screen. Do it. NOW!" I aimed the gun and started firing. I didn't miss a shot! I knew then at that point that I could do anything. Jack looked down at me again and said, "Wow your better then me! Let's see if you can master this here Liger's ultimate weapon." "Alright," I responded, "Show me how and I'll do it!" So Jack showed him how to use the Strike Laser Claw attack. "Now," Jack said, "Chop down the following trees on your screen that you see. If you don't miss a single one I'll get you a zoid of your choice this very day!" "Alright!" I said, "Let's do this." "STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!" The Liger jumped up his right claw glowing yellow and swished down. All the trees were down in a single blow. "You passed," Jack said, "Let's go get you a zoid!" The liger's cockpit opened. We got out and the cockpit closed. We walked to the truck and drove to town.  
The trucked pulled up to a zoid shop and we went in. Jack ringed the bell at the front desk and a clerk came to the desk. "May a help you?" The clerk asked. Jack said, "Yes Sir Mr. Dungo we came to get Kunte here a zoid. I tested him with mine and he is perfect!" The clerk looked at me and said, "So young Master Kunte here for a zoid eh?" "Yes sir," I responded. The clerked asked "and who will be paying?" Jack responded, "Me, and he is to choose any zoid he wants no matter the cost." "Alright, Master Kunte please follow me. Jack, come if you wish," said the clerk. They both followed the clerk into the back room where there were millions of zoids. Kunte walked around looking at all the zoids. He finally saw the one he wanted. It looked like his sisters zoid but was better. It was called a Raynos and it was equipped already with all the weapons it should have and could carry. He said, "Jack, this is the one I want. I want this Raynos right here." "Ok," Jack said. "How much does it cost Mr. Dungo?" The clerk said, "Twenty million and ten cents plus tax." "Alright," Jack said. "We'll take it." Mr. Dungo handed Kunte and electronic registration form and said, "Fill this out. It registers you as a zoid battle and makes you able to use this zoid in zoid battles and in out. You are not allowed to use it as a weapon to harm anything you want understand?" Kunte said, "Yes." He filled out the form completely. Mr. Dungo took the form looked it over and walked towards the Raynos. He opened its cockpit and slipped the form in the key slot where it could never be removed. The zoid awoke and Mr. Dungo came back to Jack and Kunte. Mr. Dungo said, "Hop and in and take it to the front. Don't hit any cars and wait for Jack outside." He opened the back door wide enough so the Raynos could leave. Raynos moved its head to Kunte. Kunte got in the cockpit as it closed. He grabbed the controls and had Raynos walk to the front. Jack and Mr. Dungo came out front. The cockpit opened. Jack paid Mr. Dungo and turned to Kunte and said, "Fly it home and get inside to take a shore you'll need one to get ready to train." Kunte said, "Alright, See you when you get there." The cockpit closed. Kunte again grabbed the controls and Raynos spread its wings, jumped from the ground, and took flight. 


	2. New Friend New Team!

Chapter 2: New friend = New team!  
  
Jack called on his cell phone after Kunte got out of the shower. "I won't be back for the rest of today. The training course is open to you have fun. Bye!" Jack hung up and so did Kunte. Kunte thought to himself. Great now I got the whole day to me and Raynos. I might go to town later. Get some friends you know. I walked outside and went to the field where Raynos and the Liger Zero were. "I've got to get myself a transport." I walked to Raynos and its cockpit opened. I got in as the cockpit closed behind me. I buckled up and put my hands on the controls. Raynos jumped from the ground spread its wings and took flight. "Now let's see." "There we go a target for the sonic boom!" Raynos looked down and saw a target in the lake. Raynos used its sonic boom and the target below them shattered in the giant waves of the lake. "Great attack Raynos now let's find a target for the under belly gun." Raynos looked around for air targets and found exactly what it was looking for. Raynos fired and hit the target. It shattered. "Now let's try your mouth charged particle cannon! Aim at those targets that go about 10 in a row and then we'll just fly for a bit." Raynos opened its mouth charging a beam as it heads for the targets. "Fire the beam NOW!" Raynos fired the charged particle cannon. The beam heads straight for the target. Going.Going. and it hit went through one target after the other knocking out all ten targets! "Great Raynos!" "Could you get me Jack on the screen phone now?" The screen phone turned on with Jack's head on it. Jack said, "Yes Kunte?" Kunte replied, "This Raynos is great! Just to let you know I'm going into town checking in at that new zoid hang out." Jack said, "Alright, keep in touch." "Will do. Bye." Jack's face left the screen. Hands on the controls Kunte flew Raynos towards town. In town Kunte spotted the zoid hang out and landed the Raynos. The cockpit opened and I got out. The cockpit closed behind me. I walked into the big building. I saw everyone staring at me when finally an actual zoid pilot my age came to me and said hi. I said of course hi back as he led me to a table. "My names Leo." Leo said. "My name is Kunte." I said. "What zoid you pilot?" he asked. "Raynos." I replied. "Cool! I also pilot a Raynos my Raynos only has sonic boom and an under belly gun though. But I am very good." Leo said. I said, "My Raynos has all the weapons it should have and could carry. The under belly gun. The sonic boom and even the mouth charged particle cannon. I am a very good pilot and I just started today." Leo said, "WOW! I started 3 weeks ago and it took a lot just to say I'm good you have to be joking!" "I'm not though." I replied. I then said, "I got an idea. We are old enough. We can start a team together. Just you and me! I have enough money for a transport." Leo said, "That would be great. I say we go right now. There is a team sign up just right over there." Kunte and Leo walked over to the team sign up desk and there was Jack behind the counter. "Hello Jack." I said. "Well hello there Kunte." Jack replied. Leo just stared at Kunte and finally said, "You know Jack?" I replied, "Of course I do, I live with him." Leo just stared. I finally talked first, "So Jack I need a transport to start a team right?" Jack replied, "No, you can sign up here and then go by one, why?" I said, "Cause me and Leo here are starting a team and I'll be leaving you but keeping intact of course." Jack replied, "I knew this was coming that's why I already had your papers ready. You didn't know I was part of the Battle Commission. So I can say your team is approved or not!" I took the papers and I and Leo went back to our table. "We need a team name." I said "You choose." He replied, "How about Team Flight?" I said ok. We both filled out the rest of the information and gave the papers to Jack. He said, "I'll miss you Kunte. Your team is accepted now get across the street and get yourself a transporter. I'll even give the money to pay for it." Jack gave Kunte a lot of money and sent them off across the street. They bought a Silver Whale King and still had a lot of money left so enhanced the whale king. They still had a lot of money but kept it. They got in the whale king and landed it next to their Raynos's. The mouth opened wide as the Raynos's automatically walked in. The mouth closed behind them. The whale king rose and left. Jacks face came on the screen and said, "Bye Kunte keep intact." The screen went black and off they went on an adventure. 


End file.
